Users of mobile telecommunications devices may have a plurality of mechanisms by which their devices may be capable of accessing communications networks. Periodically, one of such a plurality of mechanisms may experience service degradation, such as due to high levels of traffic or equipment failures. In such a situation, it may be advantageous to direct network traffic to mechanisms other than one that is experiencing service degradation.